rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
For the archive of past nominations, see RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations/Archive. Nomination Rules Making a Nomination *You may not nominate yourself or ask someone to nominate you. *For a chat moderator position, nominator must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination and have been active on the chat for a minimum of 2 weeks. *For positions other than chat moderator, the nominator must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination, have been actively editing/posting on the wiki for a minimum of 2 weeks and have a minimum of 25 edits. Voting *For chat moderator positions, voter must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination and have been active on the chat for a minimum of 2 weeks. *For positions other then chat moderator, voter must have an e-mail confirmed account with no bans or blocks within 4 weeks of the nomination and have been actively editing/posting on the wiki for 2 weeks and have a minimum of 25 edits. *Your vote should contain why you think the nominee is a good candidate and examples if possible. *Your vote is to be signed with your signature using "~~~~" or your username hyper-linked to your profile page. *Your vote must be in your own words and contain valid reasons. Liking the person is not a valid reason. *Your vote can not be composed solely of quotes from other votes or simply say "I support/agree with user/the above." Other *Nominations are given a week to gain votes before it is reviewed. *Nominations with no majority after a week will be extended for 4 days, during which users will be contacted via their message wall to rewrite invalid votes. Should no clear majority be found the staff will decide the outcome considering the wiki's best interests. *If a user's rights are removed via nomination, they cannot be re-nominated for those rights for 4 months. This does not apply to users who step down without an active nomination for their removal. *3 weeks after a newly appointed user has passed their nomination, they will have their performance reviewed and a decision based upon their suitability for the position will be made by all active administrators. Prerequisites for Nominees Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least six months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Forum Moderator *Have made at least 300 forum edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least four months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 750 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least eight months. *Have not been blocked within the last six months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least five months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog or forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided, upon which time the rights will either be permanently removed, or given back if the nomination does not pass. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia staff or the user themself, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia staff. Sample Nominations 'Username of Nominee' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator There are currently no active nominations for chat moderators. Forum Moderator There are currently no active nominations for forum moderators. Rollback HazelQuill7445 Nominator: Gastropod Reason for Nomination: Hazel hasn't been around for very long but during her time on the Wiki she has already done a huge amount to improve the Wiki, most notably spearheading the new Remnant Timeline page. She's also been involved in other concerted efforts to improve the Wiki such as including quotes on Battle Pages and linking them up with the other mainspace articles, amongst other general edits. She also seeks feedback from other users and admins on editing decisions, demonstrating that she is in-tune with the community. Support 1.Support: Hazel has only been here for two months, but she's become an important part of the wiki and I think that she would be a good rollback. GreyStark (talk) 09:01, July 8, 2016 (UTC) 2.Support: I support this nomination primarily for the reasons mentioned by Gastropod. The Timeline and quotes particularly showing Hazel's desire to improve the wiki and her commitment to this goal. MiniDaggers 12:02, July 8, 2016 (UTC) 3.Support: Support. Another talented individual among the community to help out with the edits and changes will be much appreciated. As also per the reasons stated above. Birb 4.Support: 'Hazel is one of the post-volume 3 users who's been hanging around for a while but demonstrated contributions on par with veteran users in a short span of time. She can help with further contributions from this head start position. The Intellectual Rapist http://images.wikia.com/rwbyfanon/images/thumb/0/09/One_winged_eagle.png/25px-One_winged_eagle.png (argue) 16:19, July 8, 2016 (UTC) 5.'Support: Hazel’s contributions are easy to track, I just have to check the activity board every 24 hours. Combined that with a really good track record in a short amount of time, I see only reasons to support this nomination. VedranTheII (talk) 19:49, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Oppose JadenLan Nominator: Gastropod Reason for Nomination: Jaden has helped out with creating emblems and other vector graphics for the Wiki including the new wordmark. She also takes the initiative when helping out on the Wiki, such as starting work on the (work-in-progress) behind the scenes pages. She also helps give feedback on articles, working with other staff members by giving suggestions and ideas on improvements. Support 1.Support: I support JadenLan for rollback because I already think of Jaden as one of the most prominent users on the wiki, using artistic talent and friendly wit to make everyone's experience better. ^.^ HazelQuill7445 (talk) 13:31, July 8, 2016 (UTC) 2.Support: I am in support of this. With all the help they have done for the Wikia, they will make an excellent rollback. Birb 3.Support: Ditto with Jaden. Her specialty in creating vector graphics will help ease out and give some vibrance to the wiki. The Intellectual Rapist http://images.wikia.com/rwbyfanon/images/thumb/0/09/One_winged_eagle.png/25px-One_winged_eagle.png (argue) 16:19, July 8, 2016 (UTC) 4.Support: 'Considering that I am fairly new to the wiki I will say now that I am not the most qualified person to speak of Jaden's contributions, especially those that occurred prior to my arrival. Despite this I fully support the nomination as from what I have seen (difficult to say anything new as what I would mention has been concisely put by Gastropod) in my opinion Jaden has done enough so as to deserve the position. MiniDaggers 16:31, July 8, 2016 (UTC) 5.'Support:Jaden’s an excitable and good person. Worst thing you can say about her is she sometimes acts before she thinks, but whenever that happened her actions did not result in any damage to the wiki. On the contrary, any and all of her edits here were made with permission from somebody else…I’m not entirely sure how this new position will translate into her actually using the position for anything, as I find it really hard to remember a lot on instances in which Jaden undid edits, but the new position will at least give Jaden easier ways to discuss her ideas with admins, which can only improve the speed at which changes to this wiki are made. VedranTheII (talk) 19:49, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Administrator There are currently no active nominations for administrators. Bureaucrat There are currently no active nominations for bureaucrats. Removal of User Rights There are currently no active nominations for removal of user rights.